All but dead
by oceangirl132
Summary: "Do you know what she told me. She told me not to get attached that you're all but dead" "that's because I am austin, I'm not alive, but I'm not dead yet" Ally Dawson has hid her keukemia for 2 years, she has a 20% chance of life. She is all but dead. When austin learns this he promises to save her, but can he? Is it possible to win the war against ally's soon-to-be dead


Hi his is my first austin and ally fanfiction. Please no hate and sorry for any mistakes. Got this idea for there are a lot of stories with cancer refrances. Some credit goes to them for giving me this idea. Disclaimer- Do not own austin and ally

two years ago...

"Ally dawson you have been diagnosed with terrible leukemia in the blood. You will be on chemo therapy for well until we believe you are cured." the docter said with a series tone. I nodded numbly and tried my best not to cry "How is my chance of suvival" I choked out. The docter ave me a sympathetic look. I almost broke just then. My mom had to walk out of the room, my father sat down and put his head in his hands. "WEll there is an 20% chance you will make it" he said. I nodded and laid back down on the hospital bed. My deal, my partnership with austin. How could I do it? I asked myself, tears rimmed my eyes but I told myself I wouldn't cry no matter what. Instead I fell asleep and hoped to never wake up again.

Now...

That was two years ago, I still have cancer so I got a wig and honestly I thought it really brought out my eyes. I also didn't tell anyone about the cancer, it wasn't needed information. All they knew was that I got weaker faster then them because of 'health issues' it's not a lie parsay. Just not the whole truth. Today is my millionth time in the hospital, by now the people there are family they know me so well. The volenteers are friends and the children are like my siblings. I just can't believe I'm sill alive, last year they told me I was going to die. I didn't and am now back to my twenty present chance of lif. BY now it doesn't hurt me, it's just the fact that it still hurts my dad. My parents are apart so my cancer kind of brought them together but not really. My friends have no idea about it and I don't wan't them to, sure it's hard to hide the fact I could die but I manage just fine. "Ally darling were here" my dad said. I nodded and gave him the best smile I could and got out of my car. "So" I said to him. "How long will I be here this time?" I asked him. "They don't know ally-gater" he said. I nodded and walked threw the doors to the child's cancer ward. The nurses waved and I smiled, I slipped off my wig and handed it to my dad. He stuffed it in his purse, wait no man-bag as he calls it. The thought causes me to giggle, my dad looked at me strangly. I waved my hand. The doctors came up to me and smiled, the docter who told me is now my favourite docter. "Hello ally" he said. "Helloe Dr. John" I said. John laughed "So chemo is at night, until then change into you're rob and go to you're room" John said. I nodded "Remember no eating until after" he said. I nodded and smiled at him. "Oh and some hot-shot is volenteering, he's a newbie" john said. I nodded and grabbed my rob. Dad and I walked into my room, since I come here so often they let me decorate the room, it is pained blue and has photo's of my friends and I all over. I have a desk and I lamp, honestly, it's better then my real room. theres a keyboard and a guiter in my room. My dad looked at me awkwardly "Well ally, I gotta go, the volenteer will be here soon" he said. I nodded watching him go, my cancer was hard on him. I sighed and shut the door changing into my gown, it was the ugly hospital gowns. I placed my shirt on my bed and left my jeans on waiting. I glanced up at the mirror above my bed and sighed, my head was bald and I looked just sick. "Ugh!" I said placing my hand on my bald head wishing my once lush brown hair would grow back. My dad left my bag and wig by my bed, I wasn't gonna put it on though. THis was just something I would have to accept "Right this way" I heard sara, my usual nurse say. "Alright have fun" she said threw the closed doors. THe stranger knocked "Open the door, but don't forget to close it on you're way in" I said still watching my face. I heard the door close so I turned around. his warm moca eyes widened, blond hair just drapping over them. "Ally" he whispered. my mouth dropped "Hi austin" I whispered. Austin's jaw dropped "Ally, why are you here" he asked phrasing each sylabol like it was the bullets killing him. "What they said out there, about you're 20% chance it. It isn't true is it" Austin asked. I stuttered my mouth flopped open "Austin please, please don't be angry with me. Please" I begged my voice dropping to a mere whisper. Austin just looked at me then he grabbed me and hugged me. "I'm never letting go ally. Never" he said hugging me tight. I nodded into him trying not to break. Austin started to sob, I knew his heart was big but austin? Pancake loving austin is crying all because of me. "austin please don't" I said pushing him off. I always thought austin was going to be ok if I die. "What ally" Austin said looking at tears staining his cheeks. "Please don't cry" I begged him. Austin nodded whipping his eyes. "Ally do you know what the nurse said?" he asked. I shook my head, it was a lie I did know. I told her to tell that to every single person. "Ally she told me 'don't get to close for you're all but dead" Austin said looking down at me. I nodded "I am austin, I'm not alive but I'm not dead yet." I told him. Austin stroked my cheek "Oh ally, you're all BUT dead. And I'm gonna save you, cause someone as amazing as you isn't aloud to die" he told me. I couldn't take it, I cried and austin held me giving me something I havn't had in a while. Hope.


End file.
